


Prompt: Alter Boys

by postmanbutters



Series: Pollska 100 Followers Drabbles [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alter Boy AU, Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, M/M, Poland is a brat, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postmanbutters/pseuds/postmanbutters
Summary: tolys is new in town, and feliks knows the ropes





	Prompt: Alter Boys

**Author's Note:**

> i opened up drabbles on my aph blog after hitting 100, so they're all here in a series! they haven't been beta read, so there may be some mistakes or errors. these also were written either 1. late at night or 2. after too much wine, soo enjoy them as they are

“Psst. Psssst.” Tolys froze. Someone was clearly trying to grab his attention.

“Hey. New boy.” It was the one with the long hair; golden blonde. He would’ve looked angelic in his cassock and cotta, if it wasn’t for the turned up corners of his mouth, the glint in his eye. If Tolys had to describe him, he’d say he looked somewhat sneaky, although that was probably rude to say. Perhaps impish was a better word. He was beautiful, despite this, that much was obvious.

“Um, yes?” He replied, feeling a bit sheepish. Maybe he could tell he wasn’t from here. He’d tried his best to fit in, they all wore the same thing after all. He hadn’t done the Eucharist perfectly, but how hard was it to hand out crackers?

“The sermon will go for, like, seriously ever. Wanna see where I sneak out? I always get back on time for the end.”

Tolys looked back to where his parents sat in the pews. They were both asleep. It went unsaid that his absence would not be noted, and this would likely be a victimless crime.

He hesitated, then nodded, and the boy took his hand and silently led him from the church.

Once they were outside, the boy was skipping ahead of him, looking much more carefree, “I go back behind the church to smoke.” he waited a beat, testing Tolys’ reaction which was little more than a shrug, “I’m just kidding. I don’t smoke. I wouldn’t even know how to get cigarettes.”

He plopped onto the ground, making sure his cotta didn’t touch the grass. The white would stain easily, and that was evidence. When Tolys just sort of stared, he patted the spot next to him insistently.

“So, where are you from? What’s your name? I haven’t seen you here, and you don’t go to my school. You talk kind of weird.” His tone was almost accusatory, and Tolys shifted nervously.

“I’ve just moved from Vilnius. In Lithuania. My names Tolys.” He held out a hand to shake, and the boy only laughed, lacing their fingers together teasingly and then dropping his hand, which made him even more nervous. Who was this boy?

“I’m Feliks. I’m from here.” He gestured around the general vicinity, “I’m here, like, seriously every day, ugh,” He leaned back on his hands and tilted his head back, exasperated.

“Is your family- um, very religious?” He asked, feeling tentative.

Feliks laughed at this, too, and put his hands together in mock prayer, “Duh.” he said with a smile, “Wanna hear something crazy?”

Tolys wasn’t sure if he did, but he nodded anyways, in the name of new friendships.

“My dad’s the priest. Haha!”

He tilted his head, trying to work out how that was possible, “Are you adopted?” He asked, although that may have been rude, he couldn’t tell what was okay to say to Feliks. He wouldn’t have said half the things he’d said to him- and it’d only been five minutes!

“No, my dad was, like, a normal person. And then my mom died, and now he’s a priest.” He shrugged, as he said it, as though he’d explained it a hundred times. Tolys was instantly mortified. He didn’t know what to say.

“Um- I’m so sorry,” He started, tripping over his words, but Feliks stopped him, slinging his arm around his shoulder and squeezing him.

“Oh, stop. Anyways, we’re going to be friends, I decided.”

“Oh?” Tolys replied, confused. He hadn’t been under the impression he had been doing very well.

“So every day you come to mass, we can meet here. Sometimes I sneak communion wine, it’s, like, way cooler than whatever my dad’s talking about. I promise.”

He swallowed. His parents probably wouldn’t approve of Feliks. He was everything he wasn’t, practically. He was flamboyant and bright. He was someone your eyes found in a crowd. He was touchy, loud, a little rude, but Tolys could see that Feliks actually seemed to like him.

Despite all his brilliance, Feliks seemed lonely.

And so, despite Tolys’ best judgement, they were friends.


End file.
